1. Field
The following description relates to a technology for generating a depth map of a planar image.
2. Description of Related Art
In accordance with the development of stereoscopy devices such as 3D TVs, a demand far stereoscopic images is increasing and technologies for generating stereoscopic images have thus become important. The conversion of image data from existing 2D to 3D has more economical, compared to generation of new 3D image data.
The conversion of 2D into 3D is to first separate objects from 2D and generate a depth map of each object, and then create images from a view point based on this depth map to provide a 3D image.
Here, a process of generating mesh by manually adding control points for objects extracted from a 2D image through a rotoscoping method and manually providing a depth for each control point in order to generate a depth map is required.